A Series of Kingly Oneshots
by WhiteMacabre001
Summary: A few short drabbles between Yomi and the reader. These are loosely based and tied around my first Yomi reader story On The Eve of Battle. Inspiration comes from Lionel Richie's song All Night Long.
1. Chapter 1

Quick, sound footsteps landed noiselessly upon the lush carpeted hall, betraying their owner's excitement. The creaking leather of black boots crunched as each lengthy leg deftly swung forward. Bated breaths pushed past parted lips; open in blissful happiness. The figure all but lost composure and raced down the long corridor. Rivers of onyx hair flowed behind the broad back swaying against lean hips. The large and battle-hardened hands were balled into pendulums by the figure's side. Creamy skin brightened as his mouth formed a smile.

As he approached the back guest suite his thoughts swirled. After three years of absence without telling a soul, you had returned. Just like that! A snap of the fingers and there you were on the security cameras. Walking casually along with the confidence of a queen you entered through the main gates towards the towering metropolis. He needed not to see you for your footsteps, their light touches on the soil of his city, informed him that it was indeed you at last. How he had missed hearing your delicate feet stroll his streets. But most of all he desperately missed hearing you within the walls of his palace.

He drew closer to the guest room door; His hand outstretched and ready to grasp the handle.

He paused though- he could smell your unmistakable scent from inside. Wispy tendrils of orange and clove filled his senses to euphoric heights. The pounding of his heart increased as he firmly turned the brass knob.

Hearing the lock of the door disengage, you slowly faced him. He had not changed in the past three years. His sightless face was devoid of age. Of course that did not surprise you. Demons aged much more slowly than mortals did, a tiny fact that you secretly envied. As he stepped fully into your room, your breath hitched in your throat; how could you have forgotten how beautiful he was?

You studied his tall frame—the broad shoulders and strong chest.

He closed the door behind him. The two of you simply stood in your respective spots. Neither moving towards the other. Keeping still, you spoke.

"It's been a while Yomi." Only you could cast aside formality in front of him and address him by his name. In all of his world, in all of his palace, you were the single being permitted to exclude his title of king.

Upon hearing his name come forth from your lips the blind demon rushed forward and swept you into a longing embrace. Feeling his solid form around you, his arms tight about your back broke your reserve. Bringing your arms up you wrapped them around his neck, careful to avoid his many horns. His black hair was silky on your skin.

"I always knew you would return." His voice was soft against your hair.

You pulled back gently touching a finger to his lips. You quieted him, the only human to ever do so, and ran your hand over his face. The smooth planes of white flesh and sculpted bone, the arched brows and sharp nose, the angular jawline all felt so wonderfully familiar. Being the only woman to know the demon in this way, you treated this honor with such sacred care and feeling. He inhaled as your fingers traced his many ears. Their sensitive flesh shooting shocks of electricity into his mind. His fingers tightened on your waist now, lifting you closer to him. His mouth opened as if to utter words of devotion yet you stopped him.

"Don't speak anymore. There will be plenty of time for explanation later. Let me savor this time with you." You whispered.

Lacing your digits into his thick locks, you brushed your lips against one of his fore-horns. Despite being solid bone, the demon felt the warm sensations created by your mouth. He sighed as you moved to the other granting the horn the same careful ministrations. The blind demon took in your soft human body, so unlike a demoness. Female demons were all hard and unyielding. But you—you were supple and pliant.

He had yearned for this moment for three long years. He never knew that separation could bring such pain.

The simple fact that he felt this way towards a mortal girl astounded him. Centuries ago, he swore to only devour humans and cared not for their trivial lives. Never in his life did he imagine that he would be holding one so carefully, gently, lovingly in his arms.

The blind demon angled his head to you—wanting your mouth on his. Smiling, you brought your face close; resting your forehead against his.

"How long do we have like this?" You whispered with anxious hope.

You knew full well that, as king, Yomi had important obligations to attend to. It was because of those reasons that you had left him in the first place.

Yomi's voice was soft and kind. "We have all night."


	2. Chapter 2: Wine

Story 2 Wine :1000 words

Glistening ruby liquid cascaded into perfectly round pools of gold. With a wave of a hand, the waterfall of red ceased only to now become twin glittering reflective ponds. The fragrant citrus and floral aroma swayed as the golden encasements were set before the eager recipients. There the pools of red waited to be sampled by their diners. A hand reached for the delicate stem, lifting it carefully to inhale the wondrous fermentation. Another, smaller hand traced the rim of the golden cup with a feather-light touch.

With a slight tilt, the first cup released its ruby contents. It slipped warmly, seductively past creamy lips. It was held for a short period. The redness was moved from side to side by a skilled tongue. Then after much appreciation, it vanished down a craving throat. A moan of approval was given.

"Excellent. Truly the best wine my kingdom has to offer."

The speaker set the cup down upon the table, long fingers loosely grasping the thin stem of the goblet. Bringing a free hand to his neck, he casually brushed strands of black behind his shoulder. He felt the wine's effects taking shape; the warmth surged into his many ears. Their elongated tips tingled.

"Do you not agree that the wine is delectable?" He asked of his guest.

The other's cup was left untouched, the wine still. Sitting back in the plush seat, a spark of intrigue flashed in a pair of painted eyes. The black liner brought out the fierce colors as shadow of smoky brown highlighted flecks of green and gold. Rouged lips pulled into a smirk as her slender hand took the goblet.

"I have no doubt that it is. The finest wine in all Makai perhaps…knowing your tastes." She coyly said sipping the glass. "It is widely known that Lord Yomi of Gandara collects only the best of things."

This amused the other, his ageless countenance brightened. "Have I such fine taste?"

The woman held her glass close to her chin. "You do."

"Then pray tell me, as I sometimes forget, where my tastes lie?" The other known as Yomi leaned forward his elbows on the table.

Taking another sip, she relaxed further into her chair. Her legs extending far beneath the table's surface. Pursing her lips she made contemplative noises and looked around as if searching for answers.

"Clothes, architecture, scenery. The arts. Technology. Antiques. Jewels. Food of course. And obviously wines." She sipped the delicious liquid again.

Yomi seemed pleased by her list. It was true that he desired the best of the best. As king and lord why should he not? It was only natural in his opinion.

However she had, much to his delight, excluded one other subject.

"And what about my taste in women?" He asked raising a brow.

The woman's face displayed a look of humor that she was glad he could not see.

"Ah. Women. Many rumors run amuck in Gandara with regards to your…eclectic choices. Some say you enjoy slaves, others say you lust after water breeds." As she continued, she became more comfortable in her seat.

Underneath the table, away from prying eyes, Yomi felt the soft bottom of a foot ghosting over his lower-leg.

"But you and I both know that those speculations are not true. You prefer a woman of exotic origins. Another world as a matter of fact." Her foot pushed on the fine fabric of his pants, feeling the hardened calf muscle. "The Human World if you wish to be technical."

Yomi hid a smirk behind his interlaced fingers. His blood pumped faster in his veins.

"And this exotic human bounty I seem to enjoy, is there any truth to this?" He asked.

"Oh yes. You are a fool for it." The woman's foot further explored the muscled expanse of taught thigh.

Yomi inhaled sharply. Her toes lightly touched the joining of hip and leg. Her toes pushed at the sash holding his silk tunic. Making languid patterns across his lap, the lord grinned openly now.

"Indeed I am." The lord leaned back, growing lust evident on his face.

Reaching under, he took her shapely leg. Massaging the firm calf, gently teasing the sensitive flesh below her knee, his steady fingers moved. He could hear her heart speed, her pulse rising in her cheeks.

"My lord, I believe the wine has gone to your head," She said breathlessly.

Without a word, he rose. Setting her leg down, he came around the table. She stared up at his towering form, her flushed face radiating warmth. Yomi sensed her desire and, bending easily, scooped her tiny body into his arms. She was about to give small protests when he gently took one of her legs and brought it to his lips. Softly, he kissed her ankle. Swarms of heat filled her from so spicy a gesture that she clung to his neck. Yomi pressed his mouth to the top of her foot, and to the tender arch. He kissed each of her toes.

"Yomi! Stop someone will see," She hushed past the growing blush in her cheeks.

The lord ignored her and bent to grab her long abandoned glass of red.

"Let them see us. But I do agree that this wine has made me improper. So let us retire," He paused to capture her mouth with his. When he pulled away, she saw the glittering redness in his hand.

"It would be such a shame to let this go to waste."


	3. Chapter 3: Touch

3: Touch

The flickering light of candle flames elegantly danced across the graceful contours of your face as you stared up at him. The stars beyond the large French doors sparkled in the night sky—cloaking them in a shroud of black velvet. Outside the vast city slept, its dark metallic buildings melding in with the night. How quiet everything was. It was a stark contrast to the day; the streets bustling and alive with the voices of his people. But with their silence there came a sense of peace and tranquility. A feeling of serenity that wafted in through the lengthy windows and surrounded the two of you now.

You saw him in the dim orange light; a tall and regal bearing figure completely at ease in the scarcely lighted room. His lidded eyes matched yours, forever sealed from your sight. The flames played off of his hair which was as black as obsidian. It was tied in a loose chord that rested against the plain of his back. His many horns became dully animated by the light, their ridges swallowing up the fire's luminescence creating sharp contrasts of boney grey and black. His six pointed ears, of which three flanked either side of his head, easily picked up on your escalating pulse.

He was remarkable. A true specimen of his kind; a true demon king. Powerful, wealthy, intelligent and cutthroat this demon stood above all others. Many pleaded for his attention and favors, many women as well. For not only was he royalty, he was one of the fairest beings in his world. With skin like fresh cream and a face as if it were painted by Botticelli himself, he was much desired. Demon women of all standings, from brothel girls to noble ladies ached to be with him, to stand in his presence. When the news arrived that he somehow had been mysteriously endowed a child, whom he named his son and heir, scandalous rumors flared like a fever. However, after months with no signs of a mother or wife surfaced, his public was baffled. Gossip and opportunity spread again that, as he was still unwed, surly his son would need a mother.

Soon marriage proposals flooded his court daily. Yet he pushed them aside with startling disinterest.

He had no need for the petty offerings of well- bred princesses claiming to be the perfect motherly figure for his son. He grew tired and irritable by their constant messages. On several occasions he had these letters burned. He needed no queen by his side, nor did his child want for a mother… Until he encountered you.

He chanced upon you during a stately gathering in his world. You had been recently appointed ambassador to Lord Yusuke, the son of the late king Raizen. And, like Yusuke, you were of Human World. This was unheard of. A human let alone a woman was made the official representative of Raizen's kingdom in his son's stead. The rulers of his world had to witness this first hand. A gathering was arraigned in his palace in his thriving mecca called Gandara. There, nobles addressed you with curiosity and resentment. Many believed their world was being sullied by human filth. First this Yusuke whelp, and now you. Yet no matter how they treated you, they could not deny that you were quite beautiful. When these noble demon lords learned you hailed from the distant human country called America, their interest in you grew exponentially. You were unlike the women of Yusuke's land, Japan; thin, willowy and having a fragile beauty. No. You stood taller and possessed a shapely figure fuller in the chest and hips. Your legs were long and well-defined. Rumors quickly spread of you being Yusuke's consort. They were false of course, you were merely very good friends with the new king.

Nevertheless, he saw you there amidst the crowd. He smelled your perfume, your human flesh. Something in him quickened. He had to get closer to you.

As the evening continued, you were eventually made to introduce yourself to him. Standing before his throne, you gracefully bowed.

"It is an honor to make your acquaintance my Lord Yomi. I am Ambassador (y/n) of the land of Raizen. I come in the stead of the new king, Lord Yusuke. May our two lands forever know peace."

Your smooth voice infiltrated his mind leaving him thrilled. He felt the tiny hairs rise all over his body. Your smell was intoxicatingly sweet and luscious. He had to have you. But above all else, he cursed his blindness. This startled him, for he never before felt such a burning need to lay eyes upon another. Too soon you excused yourself and left him seated amongst hundreds of faceless guests.

The very next day, he issued his finest men to scour for any information on you. It was months before he personally invited you to his kingdom. And many weeks since that he invited you to dine with him. Each time you came. And you too felt a growing attraction to this handsome demon lord.

The two of you began to meet in secret. Due to the fact that you were human, you were desperate to keep yourself hidden from the eyes of Gandara. For surely should you be found out, you would put not only yourself but Yomi in danger. No one could know about this.

But when stories leaked from the palace, the citizens of Gandara fell in disfavor. A mortal whore dirtying the reputation of their king, that's what they thought.

You became worried. The last thing you wished for was to jeopardize anyone's life. You proposed to never see him again for the safety of you both. Yomi would hear none of it.

"Come to my palace tomorrow evening. There will be no guards, no hindrances to you. When you arrive through the front gates, proceed towards the main doors. You will need to verify your identity. Use the code I gave you and you will be let inside. Go to the elevators immediately on your left and go to the top level. My living quarters encompass the top three stories. My chambers reside on the top floor, you will meet me there."

And there is where you met him. Following his instructions, you passed through the front gates and accessed the elevators. You discovered, to your fear, that once they rose past a certain floor, the elevator lift was constructed of plate glass giving you full view of the twilight Gandara. Reaching the highest level, you exited the lift. It was dark by then, the only light being from sconces high upon the walls. Spacious living quarters, large terraces framed in glass, and numerous other rooms completed the king's apartments.

By the time he greeted you, you noticed how informally he dressed; a simple tunic made of lavender silk with black trousers. It seemed awkward to see him in anything other than his royal garb. It made you slightly embarrassed and it somehow felt improper. Regardless, Yomi approached you with a steady and confident step.

The fire light from the sconces made his movements languid and easy. Slowly, almost cautiously, he reached out to touch your cheek. His hand was warm and thick-skinned. The hands of a warrior. Long moments passed where nothing was said—he simply kept his palm to the tender flesh of your face.

"Excuse me, Lord Yomi, but…"

"Please. Call be by name. There is no one here so there is no need for formalities."

His hand felt strangely comforting to you and you instinctively leaned into his caress.

"I never thought human skin felt this soft. I always assumed it was gritty and smothered in filth." Yomi mused.

You were not offended by his remark, only humored. " I hate to disappoint you, but humans and demons are not so different."

His face became interested, his lips turned upward into a contemplative smile. "Oh? How so?"

You effortlessly replied, "Well, we both have ears, a nose, a mouth. We have hair, our bodies resemble each other's, we have democracies and governments. We have many things in common…Yomi."

Saying the king's given name thrilled you. It was like braking a rule. By allowing you to using his name, Yomi had in essence, elevated your status in the palace. You were no longer a foreign ambassador. You were considered the same ranking as a consulate. A close companion to the king. His elevation also put you above his closest advisors, Yuda.

His many ears drank up the sound of his name in your voice. He had heard his name spoken by others, but never in the same way. It drove him nearly mad; he wanted more.

"Yes, say my name again." He whispered as his hand slid over your ear, tracing the delicate rounded shell.

The heat rose to your face and you repeated. "Yomi."

That hand now moved across your jaw, your neck, your opposing cheek. The smooth skin of the back of his hand brushed your other cheek with the same gentleness. The king's kind gestures were so welcomed by you that you had, unknowingly, stepped closer to him. The demon king inclined his head towards yours, the long strands of his hair falling over his shoulders.

"My Lo…Yomi," you corrected, "what was the real reason for asking me here?"

The king stopped. For a moment he was silent. Why did he ask you to come? Thinking, he truthfully replied.

"I simply wished to touch your face."


	4. Chapter 4: Swordplay

Chapter Four: Swordplay

It was a glorious day in the demon city of Gandara with its clear skies and cool breezes. In the center of the vast metropolis, a sprawling garden decorated the grounds of the royal palace. Large trees of oak, Japanese maple, pine, and willow dotted the grounds. Shrubs and bushes were manicured to mirror one another perfectly. Beds of flowers sprouted between vine covered awnings. Large fountains spewed crystal water into their mosaicked pools.

Surrounded by high walls and guarded by soldiers of the royal army, the gardens were well secured against outsiders. All was peaceful and quiet, until the clang of swords echoed in the air. In the midst of the gardens, two figures attacked each other without hesitation. Their weapons sang high and loud with each clash. Normally, this sort of violence would have been easily dealt with. However, this was no ordinary battle; this was a training match. The reigning king of Gandara, Lord Yomi, was currently testing the strength and endurance of his sparring partner. His opponent was, to be noted, a human. Who was also a young woman. Who was also his consort.

She came at him forcefully, swinging her sword into an arch.

"Ha, my lady! A strike like that and you'll gut me like a boar!" Lord Yomi jumped backwards.

His consort wiped strands of loose hair away from her face. "Isn't that the whole point?"

The king laughed, taking up the blade and charging her. Quickly she blocked up.

"Hmmmm, not bad. But I am much too strong for you to keep up this defense my dear." Yomi chided.

She grunted at his remark and ducked. Swinging her leg out, she attempted to trip the demon. But the king was all too keen and averted her. Leaping into the air, the lord came down upon her. His sword glittered in the sun, blinding her. Gasping she rolled away as the tip of the blade skewered the soft grass.

"Are you trying to kill me?" She said swiftly rising.

"I thought that was the whole point?"

"Ha! You are a sly one aren't you?" She went for him again.

He easily blocked. "One has to be sly if one should live in Demon World."

Their attacks became brutal. Sweat gleamed on flesh, breaths came in heavy pants. For being mortal, she held her own against the demon, however as humans tend to do, she began to tire. He swings were heavier, her stances more weary. Try as she might to match his speed and stamina, they would never see eye-to-eye on that level. Yomi knew he had won; he could smell her blood, hear her heart pound, feel the heat emanating from her.

"I say we call it a draw. What do you think?" He said easing up.

"Never. I'm going to fight until the bitter end." She drew back her sword and raced towards him. Her feet were light and sound.

He let her come at him. He let her swing. The blade hissed through the air slicing him across the chest. A look of relief and triumph formed across her face. Yet it was for naught. She watched as the image of the king disappeared. It had been nothing more than an after image created by his use of demonic speed. An illusion. Stumbling forward, she dropped her weapon.

"That's a foul! We agreed on no powers! Therefore you lose this round!" She shouted.

Her outburst gained no response. Alone she stood in the gardens, looking every which way. Hoping to find him sneaking up on her.

Suddenly she felt a rough shove at her back, pushing her to the ground. The force was so unexpected that she could scarcely breath. She braced herself for the fall, landing on her palms. Her sword had fallen to her side and landed with a metallic thud.

The sweet scent of earth filled her nostrils as her body was pressed harder into the ground.

"Alas, I am not using any powers. This is just how I attack. I'm simply too fast for your human eyes to see."

She couldn't help but grin. Easing up to roll onto her side, she met the smug face of the demon king.

"This still does not mean you won, I hope you know." She said flatly.

The king's mouth turned upwards. "Oh? From where I'm sitting, it seems that the tides have turned in my favor." He added more weight onto her legs for emphasis.

"You're a dirty cheat." She said trying to tug away.

Yomi laughed then added in a matter-of-fact way, "demon~."

Shaking her head, she stopped her pulling and turned to rest her hands on his broad chest. With a sly look, she gracefully leaned up towards him as if to kiss. Yomi, thinking she desired him, leaned forward to meet her only to be shoved backwards. Much to his surprise, his back was now pinned to the grass, the lighter weight of her body atop his hips.

"Hmmm, I like this changing of the tides," she bent at the waist.

The demon king laughed again, this time in playful jest. "Now who's the dirty cheat?" He asked bringing his hands to grip her hips.

Halting above his mouth, she coyly said, "But I'm not cheating. I'm just using my attack skills. My human gestures must be too fast for you to sense."

She rotated her waist against his lap, earning a much satisfied groan from the pinned monarch.

"You, my dear, are plain evil!" Yomi breathed.

She, after bring her lips close to his, smiled innocently and replied in a very matter-of-fact way, "human~."


	5. Chapter 5: Tea and Dreams

Tea:

A deep smile came across her face; a satisfied smile. The cup was hot in her hands; The finely crafted ceramic radiating the familiar stone heat that sooths the muscles and bones during a cold fall day. The leaves had since changed and were now in the midst of gently flowing to the ground. Leaves of red, yellow, orange, mottled green and sepia littered the lawn like a shattered piece of stained glass. And if that was not enough, each leafy 'shard' reflected the autumn sun like little mirrors. She smiled again, this time at the nostalgic feelings growing in her stomach. Autumn was her favorite season and she never missed it. She loved the scents of cedar and pine in the air, the smoke from chimneys, the sweetness of the coming winter. Autumn in Human World was the greatest time of year.

She held onto her steaming mug, bringing it close to her chest. The aroma of chocolate chai and MateVana wafted in her nose as she inhaled the spicy tea. The fire, which she had started earlier, was now a nice height in the stone fireplace. It swayed this way and that; the bright flames flickering and popping the freshly chopped pine logs. Curling her legs under her, the girl sat comfortably on the plush leather couch adjacent to the warm fire. The large floor-to-ceiling windows allowed for ample light to pour into the secluded cabin. The crystal blue sky was cloudless that day, making it perfect.

She wished that he could be there with her. She especially wished that he could see the beauty of such a fine fall day. But alas, he was unable for he had lost his sight during a time beyond her existence. She disliked thinking of so depressing a thought, and wondered had he not been blinded what the shade of his eyes would be. She fancied they be the clearest blue, or a striking green. Perhaps brown like chestnuts or grey like a storm cloud. The only color she ever saw though was the creamy white of his eyelids and the black lashes. She never dared to question him on it for she knew how deeply the topic cut into his heart.

He knew however. He was aware of all of her inner questions. If she asked, he would withhold nothing. He would tell her how his sight was taken and what color his eyes once were. She did not realize this and so kept her thoughts to herself. Shifting deeper into the leather cushion, she closed her golden eyes. Longing filled her as she reminisced about her life in Makai. Normally, he would be sitting there next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to gently lay her head upon his chest. With his absence, she felt cold next to the fire. Sipping her tea, she imagined playing with the strands of his long black hair. In jest she would braid his hair into several ropes and tie them snuggly around his seven horns. He hated this for he would spend hours trying to unwind them, cursing and huffing as he did so until she would kiss him and untangle the locks with ease. A laugh emerged from her at the thought.

"Ah~ I guess I miss him." She said softly to herself and her steaming drink.

The soothing tea made her hunker down into the cushion even further. She felt her eyes grow heavy as she drank so that, when finished, she set the empty mug onto the glass coffee-table in front of her. Her mouth opened in a languid yawn and she turned onto her side, her hands folded under her head as a pillow. The fire crackled and popped continuously as it slowly lulled her to sleep. Her breaths came in rhythmic inhales and exhales. She dreamt of him and of his kingdom, Gandara. She missed the sights, sounds and smells of the demonic city. She missed being in his chambers at the top of his palace overlooking his domain. She could hear the door to his rooms opening as if she were still there. The touch of his hand was gentile and loving on her face. The feeling of his lips on her forehead was tender and lingering.

She sighed at the smell of his skin; pine and peppermint with a hint of cinnamon. The weight of him causing the bed cushion to sink, effectively rolling her towards him. A smile formed as she snuggled closer to his radiant demonic heat. Soon, she began to speak in her dream.

"Lie down with me, don't leave yet." She whispered tiredly into the couch.

"I'm not planning on going anywhere. But you'll have to move over so that I can lie with you." Came his comforting voice.

Nodding, she shifted herself on the couch as one does in realistic dreams. She saw him then settle next to her, his long legs parallel to hers against the back of the couch. He adjusted her so that she partially lay along his stomach and chest. Her head rested below his chin and her left arm on his belly. Positioning her legs, she brought them to settle on his thighs.

Still fast asleep, she buried her face into his neck meekly uttering, "Yomi this dream is so perfect. I don't want to wake up 'cause it will all disappear."

Smiling, the demon king held her close, amused by how deeply asleep she was. She did not even sense his presence. Nevertheless, the heat of the fire tingled his sensitive demonic skin and he pressed his lips to her hair.

"Then sleep and dream of me. And when you wake, you will find that your dream has become a reality."


	6. Chapter 6: Wrong

_The two demons sat along the water's edge, their sacks full from a successful raid. The sun was high and bright. The breeze coming from the slow moving river eased the discomforting heat. One of the two, the one with shoulder length black hair and sprouting horns, dug into his meal sack and took out a carafe of wine and jerky. His companion did the same, reaching in his bag for wine and fruit. The dark haired one drank heavily from his wine jug, wiping the liquid from his chin._

"_Nothin' beats a great heist." He said with a sigh._

_The other nodded his head of long silver tresses and agreed. "Yes. It went especially well since you actually followed my orders…Yomi."_

_The horned demon Yomi grunted at his better. "What do you mean Yoko? You saying I don't listen to you?"_

_Yoko smirked, his narrow golden eyes focused ahead. "I have found that you have-,selective hearing."_

_Flicking his tail, Yoko drank from his jug. His sensitive fox ears swiveling, catching the surrounding noises._

"_I'll tell you Yoko, it's a damn shame that all those beautiful women had to die. All that fun wasted." Yomi tore a piece of jerky._

_The fox chuckled. "You, my friend, are a pig. Be careful with whom you bed. Should any unfortunate female become with child by you, you may have to wed them. A dreadful loss to my thieves guild. For you know I will not have a nagging sow and her offspring in my territory." The fox demon warned his impetuous ally._

_Yomi snorted so dramatically, his wine sprayed in a mist before him. "Wed? You fear something false fox. I have my fun and any woman I bed knows how to rid themselves of parasites. At least they should for how much I pay them." The horned demon waved his hand irritably._

"_Oh? Have you never though yourself married to some lord's daughter? Gain her vast inheritance, kill her then take the riches?" The fox eyed the other._

"_Yoko, Yoko. I have spent my entire life free. The day I left my home was the happiest. Mark my words fox, so long as I live I will never fall prey to the chains of marriage. I'd slice my own throat before then."_

_The fox demon turned his head to face his friend. The disdain towards marriage intrigued him and so he decided to have fun toying with the horned youth. _

"_There has been no one you wanted to share your life with, Yomi? Not even for a second?"_

_The other looked at his superior, eyes of deep red meet gold. "Don't make me laugh fox. The last time a woman tried to get close to me I disappeared. I will not be tied down. Why the sudden interest?"_

_The fox shrugged. "Amusement. What about love? Have you never experienced that?"_

_Yomi laughed. "Love? Love is for weaklings like humans and lower class demons. I piss on love."_

_This surprised the fox. Sure, he was feared and known for his cold demeanor, but he was passionate and loved his plant weaponry. It was perhaps the only thing in Makai that Yoko Kurama placed his love. Demons were capable of love, though it was hard to come by. To hear that Yomi had no love for anything made the fox frown._

"_No love for anything? I pity you Yomi."_

_The fox resumed his watching of the river. Yomi saw the disapproved look given to him and bridled his mounting anger._

"_Save your pity. I need nothing and no one."_

The demon king furrowed his brows. What a horrid memory. He was so young and incorrigible back then. Always ready to pick a fight. When he lost his sight, that all changed. He became wise, calculating, and strategic. Resting his chin in his palm, Yomi turned towards his courtyard. Outside he heard the laughter and swift feet of his son, Shura. A woman's voice called after the scurrying prince, chasing him and smiling. She tangled the boy in her royal Ambassador's robes and lifted him high in her arms. The two giggled and laughed as one, the royal guards couldn't help but grin as well. They were like mother and son together, the fact that she was human went unnoticed. Yomi kept his closed eyes looking down at them. The feelings of warmth and comfort growing in his chest with each of their laughter. When his son noticed that his father the king had been watching, Shura waved and called for Yomi to join them.

The king agreed. Rising, he walked away from the window remembering the harsh words he spoke to Yoko over one thousand years ago.

"_I need nothing and no one_."

Yomi chuckled to himself. "How utterly wrong I was."


	7. Chapter 7: The Royal Bath

Ok…first things first…this chapter is rated M. If this bothers you then please bypass it. Other chapters will be posted in due time. There are graphic scenes in this chapter, but nothing too extravagant. I hope you enjoy it. ^^

~ Royal Bath~

Tiled walls wept steamy tears as the sultry mists of scalding waters floated to the floor in ghostly sheets. Echoes of droplets bounced off the spacious room, only to be swallowed by the large marble bath situated in the chamber's center. Foreign plants and exotic aromas littered the bath giving the appearance of a shrouded, mystic oasis. Fountains of polished marble figures poured rushing waterfalls of herbal bathwater into the ample basin. The room was one of the palace's gems; a piece of architectural beauty. Protruding from the western portion of the palace, the bath chamber, caged in glass, resembled a jewel against the stony backdrop of the royal home.

Inside the massive bath, an array of ripples announced the two visitors to the aromatic pool. With a resounding sigh, the king of Gandara sank deeply into the soothing waters. The flesh of his muscular chest blushed pink, and his face formed a satisfied smile as he sat on the underwater seating. Inhaling he took in the scents of peppermint, lavender, and orange. When cup-fulls of water was poured over his long black locks, Yomi moaned in bliss. The heat tingled his scalp and ears. In certain matters, he was happy he lost his sight for it heightened ever simple pleasure. Fingers worked his hair, massaging minty shampoo into a nice lather. The firm hands of his human lover rubbed his neck and around his many horns with determined care. She poured more water to rinse the soapy froth away from his onyx crown.

"I'm think I should dismiss my attendant and just make you give me baths from now on," He said in jest.

She giggled and shook her head. "I doubt that would go over well with the servants here who see bathing you as a high honor."

The demon king laughed and cupped water to his face. "This is true. And what do you think of it?" He asked knowing your answer.

"I think it's nothing but a daunting chore washing you." She teased rolling her eyes.

Pulling his hair to the right, she rinsed the column of his neck. "A daunting chore for a daunting man."

She set a light kiss to the exposed pale flesh, just below his left set of ears. Yomi smiled languorously as the feel of her lips tickled his skin.

"Daunting you say? You know I could have you whipped for saying such a thing to me?" The king tilted his head to give her further access.

Her mouth grinned against his neck, "But you won't because you know there is a small part of me that will enjoy it. Especially if it is by your hand."

Giving the white column a playful bite, she leaned back and wrung his long tresses free of water. She bade him to move to the rim of the bath so that she could lay his hair on the outer part of the bath.

"Am I to sit here all night while you bathe? Am I to only 'watch' you?" He asked with a slight pout.

She, now in front of him, replied, "Yes."

"I should have you whipped for this cruelty." Yomi grinned and rested his arms along the cold rim.

She laughed and cleansed her body with soap. "You are so violent Yomi. Were you so violent as a youth?"

The king grew silent. His face lost the pleasure it held and now portrayed distant disapproval. "I was. When I was young."

She stopped and set the bar of soap down on a tray. Noticing the reserved tone in his usually smooth voice, she questioned him further.

"Yomi, can I ask you something? I've been meaning to ask for a while."

The king nodded with a throaty hmmm.

"What were you like as a youth? You hardly speak of your past. Was it so difficult?"

"You know I was a thief and the right-hand to Yoko Kurama." The king said.

"Yes, but what else?"

Yomi raised a brow. "What else do you want to know?"

"I want to know about how you were back then."

The demon king furrowed his brows together now. "Like how?"

His mortal lover shrugged her shoulders. "Well, your personality for starters."

Yomi shifted in the water, creating ripples that broke as the hit her. "Brash, disobedient, arrogant, I hated taking orders and I wanted to follow only me."

"Then why become Yoko's subordinate?" She asked.

"It was the only position available. It was not all bad."

"Did you kill many?" She asked a little more quietly.

The king's hearing easily picked up on her tone and answered. "Yes. I killed those who stood in my way."

She knew that he, as a demon, had murdered many people in his life but it still chilled her to hear it at times.

"And what about women? Did you kill them too?"

Yomi brought his arms down into the water. Confusion written on his face. "Not always. Why do you ask?"

She reached up and played with the wet strands of her hair on her shoulder. "If you had met me back then…would you have killed me?"

The king closed his mouth and went silent again. He was afraid that his answer would upset her, but she wanted to know. He knew of her persistent personality and of how she would not let things go without valid explanation. So slowly, he told her the truth.

"I can't say. Back then I might have seen you as nothing but a weak human. A piece of meat for me to consume after I had tortured you for sport. I was a vicious thing in my youth, a true demon."

She watched as his grew quiet, pensive. She felt the disbelief rising in her and before she could stop it, she let out a burst of laughter.

"I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at my damn curiosity. You really would have tortured me and eaten me?"

The demon king answered, "It was possible. I would not laugh if I were you. You are still in the presence of that same demon."

She managed to contain her nervous bouts after a time and continued. "I don't think you would be able to do those things to me."

Yomi, ever the perceptive one, picked up on her challenging remark and countered. "Oh? You don't believe I can be that cruel and unforgiving?"

She pressed her lips together. "Mmmm, I'd have to see it."

Taking that as a signal, the demon king acted. Moving with his swift demonic speed, Yomi seized her arms and pulled her forward onto his lap. A startled gasp escaped her throat as her legs now straddled his hips. The bath water rushed and splashed with the sudden gesture of the king. She, now firmly situated before him, felt the heat rise to her cheeks. The speed with which he moved unnerved her in his grasp. Yomi felt her body tense; her arms lengthening, her legs braced.

The redness across her face increased as she realized that she was sitting adjacent to his groin. With her legs spread to frame his thighs and hips, she felt the tantalizing vulnerability of her womanhood bared against him. The king heard her heart, sensed the flowing of blood within her.

"You say that I could not torture you, as I might have when I was a youth. But as I said, I am not certain of the outcome. For instance: you are lost in the Makai. You do not know me when I stalk you in the forests. When I find you, you are frightened and alone. Tears streaming down your round cheeks. I am less rational, not open for hearing desperate pleas. I see you in the darkness. I rush towards you so fast you cannot see me. I grab you, as I have you now. I pin you down and there is a hungry look in my eyes. I thirst for your blood, I starve for the taste of your flesh."

Yomi slowly, methodically, releases her arms and grips her chin with one hand. The other reaches into her hair, pulling back her head. Her throat is bared to him now, arching out to him. The king moved the hand from her chin to cup her cheek, his thumb still under her jaw. Panic faded into a growing desire in her eyes. The king leaned closer to her neck, giving a loud, animalistic inhale. The primal sound sent shivers through her despite the heat of the bath. In fact, the combination of the hot water and her place in his hands increased her heart beat to a fluttering spasm.

Her mouth opened as his hot tongue licked from base to jaw. The muscle tasted her as one samples fine wine.

"This neck, for instance, ah yes. This neck I would attack first. Tearing it out like a wild beast."

The king pulled back his lips and bit at the soft flesh. The entire length of her neck was not spared his assault. Bites, nips, and licks attacked the slender column. She bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out. His teeth took her skin and pressed it deliciously between his jaws. The fast, pulsing vein received the worst of the savagery. Yomi laid claim to the tender area, sucking hard and biting. He suckled on her jugular, feeling her throat with his lips and tongue. She panted heavily cursing as her swelling throat filled his mouth. Her head became light from its arched position which only increased the king's sensations.

The king finally relinquished her battered and bruising column to hone in on her chest.

"This chest, such a perfect example of womanly endowments. Yes, I would go for these next."

He bent his head and took a pert bud into his mouth. She rolled her eyes back as he sucked hungrily like a babe. Her breasts heaved under his ministrations. As he did with her neck, so too did he torture her chest. Removing his hand from her hair, the demon king gripped the soft mounds. Kneading them he circled his thumbs over her nipples. His fingers undulated the flesh of her breasts without reserve. She let gasps pass through her open mouth as she weakly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Y…Yomi…" She breathed unable to maintain her wits.

He bit her breasts. He playfully slapped them. The king squeezed the mounds as if to urge the very essence of her out of them. His ears rang with her ragged breaths. Her heart thudded hard against her ribs, and her womanhood became achingly tender. She felt the burning arousal teem inside her. Her womanly juices coated her nether-lips, readying her for him. She was no fool, she knew he could smell her scent. She wanted desperately to mount him, to feel his organ stretch her inner walls. Her mind clouded over with erotic images of him thrusting his powerful hips, of his length hitting that part of her that made her cry out in passion and lust.

The demon king felt his need spreading to his groin, but bit back his urges. No. He wanted to torture her. So, freeing her right breast, the king snaked his hand down below the water's surface and over her hip. She dug her fingers into his hair in anticipation as the hand drew closer to her lower regions. She needed some part of him, any part of him, inside of her. She was so desperate to fee him that she began to tremble.

The king ran his hand down over her pubis, along her inner thighs and then stopped. The heat of his palm was felt hovering below her womanhood.

"And this I would treat as viciously as I like."

The demon king inserted his middle digit, sucking in the air between his teeth. She was warm and wet around his finger. She moaned aloud and pressed her hips down into his hand. The king, grinning deviously now, slowly pulled out then thrusted back in. He curled the long digit, working his hand in fluid undulations. Soon he inserted another finger, then another until three were completely sheathed. She rose up and down in the searing bath, her hips swaying forward and back as she rode his hand. Yomi latched back onto her breasts, sucking on her as he impaled her.

Her cries of lust bounced off the bath chamber walls so loud was she. The demon king worked his human lover with abandon, grazing that spot within her.

"I suppose I have not changed much since then," Yomi breathed.

She was deaf to him now, her head singing in pleasure. The pressure was building inside her, and she mounted his hand faster. With an almost pained cry, she released around him. Her juices coated his fingers as her inner-muscles clenched tightly.

Once he knew she was finished, Yomi slowly removed his digits and surfaced his hand. He felt the slippery, viscous fluid clinging to his fingers. Bringing them to his lips, the demon king ran his tongue along each finger, savoring her taste. She watched him, dazed and satiated.

"I stand corrected. I can't imagine what else your younger self would do to me." She said with a lazy smile.

Yomi said nothing but bucked his hips up. The stiff organ pressed into her inner thighs. Gripping her slim waist with both hands, the king raised her up and braced her above him. He leaned up and captured her lips in a hungry kiss.

"I believe you will learn."


End file.
